


Save it for later

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hell's Kitchen Cronicles, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, edourado, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: #20: "H-how long have you been standing there?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save it for later

It shouldn’t feel so natural, to climb Karen’s office window hours after everyone had gone home and she was the only one there. It should feel, at least, a little wrong. 

It didn’t. 

Matt had only realized he had been standing on the roof of the Bulletin’s building when he heard Ellison’s voice, downstairs, leaving the building, on the phone with his wife. 

It was almost midnight. The editor sure was dedicated to his paper. But, so was his newest reporter, and Matt felt the grin form in his face when he detected her, buried inside the archives, digging, as she would. 

Careful to make as little noise as he could, he walked to the edge of the building and climbed down the fire escape, opening her window all the way and climbing in. 

Her office was empty. The computer was still running, there was a half eaten bagel on a paper bag. She had taken her coffee with her. 

Karen was not in his plans tonight. He had seen her two days ago, she had agreed to lunch. She agreed to him, now, again. He was in, she wasn’t pushing him away anymore and he felt good again. Giddy, like when they first started down that path. He had taken her to lunch, they shared a cab later. He kissed her when she had to get out of the car, at the Bulletin’s door, making the driver uncomfortable. She had giggled, pushed him away by his chest, sighed and gotten out. No further plans. 

He was going to call her tomorrow. Saturday, she didn’t have work, neither did he, they could go out for lunch again and he would persuade her for coffee, a walk, dinner, breakfast on Sunday, so on. 

Maybe coming after her in her place of work after hours was a little too intense. Maybe he should just go home and call her tomorrow, like a normal person. 

It was only the memory of how she felt against him in that cab, what had happened with her body when he kissed her, the way she breathed against his mouth, her heart and her temperature that kept him walking, hoping that she would be glad to see him, that she would recognize his unannounced presence as the result of his inability to say no to himself when it came to her. 

He followed her perfume until he reached the basement level, where the archives were. The door was open and he heard her humming to a song that played on her headphones. 

Matt stopped at the door, taking the time to assess her. Her hair was up, held together with two pencils. She was flipping through some old newspapers, pulling them from and back into their boxes after a few moments inspecting them. 

Distracted, listening to her sing softly along to some pop song while she looked for something specific, it slipped his mind that it was very late, she thought she was alone and he was standing there at the door, in a mask, watching her. So, when she turned around and let out a startled scream, dropping the papers she had in her arms to the floor, Matt was shaken out of his careful observation, which someone else would probably call “creeping”. 

“Oh! Oh my God! Matt!” Karen said while he startled out of his hypnotic state and raised his hands and took a step towards her. 

“Oh no, Karen, I’m sorry!”

She had her hands over her heart when he reached her, breathing in and out a bit heavily. 

“You scared me!” 

“I know!” he said, hands on her arms. “I know, I’m sorry, I should have said something. Are you ok?”

Hands on her cheeks now, she looked at him. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

“I don’t know. Half an hour, maybe?”

“What?”

“No, I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” he smiled and she followed, her heart still beating wildly. “I just got here.”

God, he loved being around her. Everything about her is great, he likes every bit. Even now, with her face warm with blood her heart pumped up, a result from her surprise. 

“I’m sorry I scared you”, he said, taking his hand to her face, his gloves numbing the feeling on his fingertips.

“Where are you coming from? Why are you dressed like that?” she asked, her voice soft, almost in a whisper.

He shrugged, taking his gloves off so he could feel her skin properly against his fingers. 

“Do you want me to take my mask off?” he asked. Maybe seeing him dressed like that could make her think on all those times he did not want her thinking about, remembering all the ways he had screwed up. 

Karen seemed to take a moment to think and, after taking a bit of her lip between her teeth, she put her hands on his chest, sliding her fingers from the base of his neck to his shoulder, feeling the material under her fingers. 

“No.”

…Oh. 

His smile grew, an incredible realization, possibility lighting up inside his head. 

“No?” he asked, one hand still on her arm, the other sliding to her hip, the thin fabric of her dress allowing him to almost feel the skin under it. 

Biting her lip again, she cocked her head a bit, making a strand of hair fall around her face and he raised his hand to move it. 

“No.”

“Ok”, he agreed, pulling her lip from between her teeth with his thumb. “But you have to rap again.”

She clicked her tongue, smiling, slapped his chest and made to step back from him, but he held her, chuckling, and brought her closer to him. He breathed her in and tugged on her hip, slightly, towards him. 

“What are you doing here, Daredevil?” she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but mostly humor. 

“Thought I’d check on you, Miss Page.”

“Oh? Is this a service you provide? Personally checking the well being of the people you save?”

He had a hand on her neck, now, feeling for that pulse, angling her face to his, just right, stepping further, the material of his suit numbing the feeling of her legs against his. 

“For you, it is.”

She adjusted herself against him, letting her head fall back a bit and he pulled the pencils out of her hair, making it fall free, the scent of floral shampoo invading him. 

“Well, I’m doing just fine, now.”

When she brought her head back, he leaned his face in and she opened her mouth already, and this kiss started where the last one left off, with tongues sliding and teeth nibling. This time, though, Karen allowed his hands to wander around, which he couldn’t do in that cab. She felt his hand descend from her hip, down her thigh, and she jutted it against his fingers, letting out a small whimper when he found the hem of her dress and stuck his hand inside, running it back up towards her waist, his fingers raising goosebumps on their way. 

Pushing her with his body, he took three big steps, until the back of her thighs hit a small desk, making the lamp on top of it tumble. Separating his lips from hers a bit, he was glad to hear her voice come in a low, breathy moan when he pushed her up, making her sit on the surface, setting himself between her legs. When he leaned into her again, her hands cradled his face and he wished he wasn’t wearing that mask, so he could feel it better.

But, judging by the way she ran her hands over the material, feeling it, she quite enjoyed that he was wearing it, so he let it be, for now. He would have to settle for just his hands and mouth to feel her, for the time being. 

Matt had both his hands up her dress, around her hips, teasing the seam of the underwear he would not be able to take off now, one of her own hands holding him to her by his neck, the other sliding from his chest, around his waist and to his back, lips and tongues and teeth furious against each other, when he heard steps. Stopping, he quickly assessed their incoming company and tore away from her. 

“Security guard.”

“W-what?” she asked, breathing heavily. 

“There’s a security guard coming.”

She took her hands to her face and hopped down from the desk, adjusting her dress, and he stepped behind a row of boxes, hiding from view, trying to get his own breathing under control.

After she had placed the lamp on it’s right place, there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Miss Page?”

Karen turned around, smiling. 

“Oh , hey Joseph.”

“Just wanted to let you know that we’re leaving, miss. Key’s in the front desk, if you need more time.”

“Oh, thanks, Joe, I’m about done, here. Five minutes.”

“Alright. We’re waiting outside.”

“Thanks.”

Matt heard him stepping away again and waited until he was around the corner of the hall to step out of his hiding place, turning Karen around and glueing his lips to hers again. She raised her arms and sneaked them around his neck. 

“Go to my place”, he whispered, caressing her hair, taking half kisses. “I’ll wait for you there. Ok?”

“Ok.”

He leaned his mask against her forehead and she touched his face, giving him one, two, three small kisses before taking a step back, breathing out once, turning around and walking to the door. 

Trying to calm himself down and failing miserably, he walked behind her and banged the door closed just before she reached the threshold, pushing her against it and pinning her there with his own body, trying to drown himself in her.

After less than a minute, though, she pulled away from him. 

“Joe… Joseph’s waiting for me to close up…”

“Yeah.”

Matt shook his head, as if to clear actual fog and she smiled, a breathy laugh coming out, pushing him away from her and opening the door.

He picked his gloves up from the floor and listened for movement outside. 

“Go.”

They walked and climbed the stairs until they reached her office, where she turned her computer off, gathered her things and looked at him, already at the door. 

“Don’t leave me waiting.”

He smiled. “I won’t.”

She closed the door and he climbed out the window, making his way back up to the roof. 

And then he ran. An ear on the cab she had taken, he ran and jumped until he reached his own roof. 

When the cab pulled over and she got out, he opened the door to his own apartment and climbed the stairs down. 

He took his mask and gloves off, doing a quick sweep of the apartment while she climbed the stairs. There were some dirty dishes in the sink, so he ran to hide them inside the stove - he would deal with that later. 

Walking to the door, he opened it when she was a few steps away from it. 

“Oh”, she said, raising a hand and running it through his hair while he held her with one arm, the other closing the door behind him. “You took your mask off. I was kind of hoping to do that.”

Matt smiled, looking for the zipper in her dress, dragging it down her back. 

“Next time."


End file.
